I'll Protect you!
by DinosaaurGoRahwar
Summary: Abbie's fed up of dreaming of the perfect guy, fed up of waiting for prince charming to come rescue her from scrubbing the floors and washing the dishes, she out to make him appear whether he likes it or not.
1. Introductions

"Mixed! What? Tell me what's going to happen again?" I cried not understanding, "Abbie, its simple really, our school, an all girls school is mixing with the school from across the road, an all boys school." Sun explained.

"Yeah, we might actually meet some guys now!" winked Rokka

"So Rokka, tell us, what sorta guy will you be looking out for then?" asked Sun,

"He's got to be hot, strong and a flirt" she grinned, Sun rolled her eyes

"And what about you Abbie?" asked Sun

"Hmmm, I want…" I wondered and pushed the cake around my plate, it was lunch time and students were allowed to leave school premises at lunch, so they where sitting at her favorite café, out in the sunshine eating their favorite; chocolate devil surprise, "he's got to be strong, kind, good looking, and some one who would protect me" I dreamed.

"Come on Abbie, be realistic," laughed Rokka "you will never find a guy like that!" Sun smiled.

"Hey, what's wrong with having a dream?" I giggled to myself, taking another mouthful of cake, I notice a small shiny pink ball on my plate,

"Hey did this cake have candy on top?" I ask questioningly, Sun and Rokka looked over

"It looks like candy," I placed the candy in my mouth,

"Does it taste like candy?" asked Rokka.

"It tastes weird, maybe it isn't candy?" I was about to spit it out, when a loud revving noise came from down the street, a motorbike sped into view and was heading for the table we were sitting at and by the looks of it, the driver had no intentions of slowing down.

"Whoa!" I fell back as the motorbike braked and did a full U-turn causing the dust from the ground to go flying and making Sun and me choke,

"What's going on?!" choked Sun surprised.

"My rides here," giggled Rokka as she got on the back,

"Where you going?" asked Abbie

"Home" winked Rokka as she put on a helmet,

"Wait, what about last lesson?" asked Sun, but it was too late the bike was already speeding down the street and out of view,

"She's hopeless that girl, someday she's gonna kill herself," signed Sun,

I nod in agreement, "Sun I swallowed the 'candy'"

"Ah don't worry about it, your not choking so your fine, any way lets start heading back, I have drama last and I don't want to miss it" Sun said, smoothing down her uniform and helped me up, who as still on the ground, I nodded and fixed my hair, picked my bags up and they were off.

"Math's, argh" I groaned as I check my time table, me and Sun were walking through the gates when we noticed, there were boys every where, tall ones, short ones, skinny ones, and fat ones.

"Wow. Its Rokka's paradise" laughed Sun,

"Aha, yeah, we must have been mixed during lunch or something," I said looking around, _Could my very own dream boy be around here?_

I smiled dreamily as i imagined sharing ice cream with him on a hot day and hot chocolate on a cold day and him resting his head in my lap, and he could even stay round hers and they could....

Blushed at my own thoughts, I hadn't noticed that Sun was still talking,

"I have drama now, so meet me at the gates afterwards, yes?" Sun waved as she walked away.

"Okie dokies" I wave back, _so off to my new math's class, I guess_ _Rokka obviously isn't coming in so I wonder who will endure the torture of algebraic equations with me today_, I wondered.

I was halfway down the math's corridor when I saw them, a group of boys, they were all dressed in the school uniform, they looked like models or something but one thing that was to be sure off, they looked so out of place in the dingy school corridor, they all looked extremely confused.

One of them was holding a piece of paper and staring at the paper, slightly flustered, there was about five of them and they all had a different look about them, the smallest on had striking blue hair with big, bright blue eyes, he had a pair of goggles on and was wearing a hoodie underneath his blazer, he was talking to a tall boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes, he looked nice, the sorta boy my mum would like me to bring home. There was a boy trying to catch their attention, he was wearing a tall white top hat, he had a long blonde fringe which kept falling on his eyes, he kept blowing it off his face, he looked like he was cute but stubborn, and there was two more boys that looked like they were on the edge of the gang, one of them had dark green hair which almost matched the bonsai tree's leave in his hands he was carrying perfectly.

The boy he was looking at was showing him how to punch properly or something. He towered above all of them and had bright orange hair.

When they all looked over at me, I realized that I had been staring for quite a while, standing still in the middle of the corridor as students bustled around me, rushing as the bell for the beginning of lesson was due to ring; I could feel my face heat up as I reached the beautiful group,

"Erm your blocking the door," I stumbled, my face tomato red.

"Oh sorry, we didn't realize," said the brown haired boy, "we are kind of lost, would you be able to help us?" he asked apologetically,

"Ichi! We are not lost! I can find our way!" the blue hair boy cried stubbornly, the brown haired boy – Ichi replied exasperated "Zero we have been walking around the same bit for ages," he turned to me and said "my names Ichi by the way, and this is Zero" he pointed at the blue haired boy, "and this is Forte," pointing at the boy with the white top hat who smiled at her, "and this is Go and Yakumo" who didn't realize there names where said and carried on talking, "and who are?" he asked, "erm a-Abbie," I stumbled, I cleared my throat and said "my names Abbie" "okay Abbie, its nice to meet you, can you help us?" Ichi smiled, "yeah it right there," I pointed at the door they were blocking, "oh! It was right under our noses Zero!" Ichi said, "well shall we go in then instead of standing out here with this idiot?" Zero rudely said, storming in and nearly knocking Go's bonsai out of his hands, "Zero!" Ichi called, "sorry about that, he hates being wrong about any thing," Ichi smiled at me, I smiled back, I couldn't help wondering could this be my dream boy? I made my way to the door with Ichi and the others behind her.

Inside the class room was a cluster of students, both boys and girls, talking loudly, they had a new teacher who was quietly telling them to be quiet, he looked like a timid person who couldn't control a class, I make my way to my usual seat to find Zero sitting in it and looking out the open window.

"Ahem," I coughed quietly, Zero didn't look over.

"Erm… Zero?" he looked over with a look of annoyance of his face,

"What!" he snapped, "your sitting in my seat" I mumble awkwardly.

"What? Your gonna have to speak up, I cant hear you" he teased nastily.

"Your sitting in my seat," I say it once again but louder, _What's with this guy??!!_

"What?" he teased.

"YOUR SITTING IN MY SEAT!" I yell, _God this guy is annoying_.

Smirking he replied, "So? Sit somewhere else".

I look round, every other seat was taken

"Zero, there aren't any!!"

"Seems like some bodies gonna have to sit on the floor" he smirked as I glare at him.

I glance down, there was another seat next to him.

"But there's another sit there." I point.

"So?" he said once again.

I give a moan of frustration and shrugged my bag onto the table and flump myself into the seat next to him.

"I thought girls where meant to be kind and polite and pretty, not rude ill mannered and ugly," he spat and poked his tongue out at me.

"And I thought boy were meant to be gentlemen and king and good looking, but obviously were both wrong aint we?" she smiled mockingly at him, _This boy is a dick,_ I think as I pull out my math's book and pencil.

"E-e-e-excuse me-e C-c-c-class? C-c-c-c-could you p-p-please be q-q-quiet?" mumbled the teacher.

"OI! SHUT UP!" yelled Zero, the class quieted down and sat in their seats,

"Thank you young man, what's your name?" the teacher asked him.

"Zero" he grunted.

"Thank you, I wont forget this" he smiled at him,

"Yeah yeah whatever" Zero went back to staring out the window.

_Hmm, he is a dick but he has a nice side…maybe? _

Either way, this math's lesson was going to be long one.


	2. Wizards !

Yawning, I pulled on my uniform, pulled my hair into a thick long pony tail, grabbed my bags and left my apartment.

You see the best about living home alone is that you don't have parents nagging you when you're meant to go bed or when you're meant to eat breakfast, blah blah, but you do get bored I guess, I live in a three room apartment, its spacey but cozy at the same time.

I was walking on my way when I heard someone from the bushes whispering,

"But Zero! We couldn't of lost the pearl!" said a desperate voice,

"No. It's just gone walkies hasn't it!" said another voice sarcastically,

"Come on people, get your self together, Im sure we'll find it," said a voice, more caring then the others,

"Turn on the pearl finder thingy!" said the sarcastic voice,

Then all I could hear was a loud beeping,

"What!? Does that mean the pearl's around here?" said a confused voice,

"Erm, what are you lot doing in the bushes?" I asked leaning over to look, there was Zero, Ichi and Forte all crouched down looking at some brightly color device that looked like it was for children, the weird toy was making some loud annoying beeping noise that seemed to get louder by the minute.

"None of your business idiot!" Zero snapped,

"Zero!", Ichi looked at me then at the machine again, "listen to the pearl seeker!"

"Yes!" Forte, "it must be here some where?"

They seem to have forgotten that I was standing right in front of them,

_Rude!_

I was half way down the street when I heard I them,

"Abbbbbbbbieeeeeeee!"

I turned around to see Zero, Ichi and Forte running at me at full speed,

"Whoa! What's the rush?" I cried as they stopped in front of me,

Breathing heavily, Ichi turned on the toy once more which made that nasty beeping noise again, he swayed it around in front of me, it seemed the nearer it was too me the louder the beep was,

"Somebody wants to tell me what's going on?" I asked,

"Have you got anything that looks like this on you?" Forte asked showing me a picture of a round small shiny pink ball,

"No-" I said

" Argh have you ever seen something like it idiot!" cried Zero throwing his hands up in frustration,

"Yes I remember-"

"Where!"

"Let me finish Zero!"

"Well I was at the café, and there was a-"

"Yes, yes yes?!"

"Zero!" everybody shushed

"Anyway, I was eating my cake, my favorite chocolate devil surprise, when I saw a piece of candy, it looked just like the one in that picture and I ate it" I explained,

"You…. Ate it" Ichi said horrified,

"I didn't mean to I was gonna spit it out but then a motorbike scared me and I swallowed it"

"But still you ate it?" Forte gasped

"Yes! But I didn't-"

"YOU ATE IT! YOU IDIOT! SPIT IT OUT! SPIT IT OUT!" yelled Zero grabbed me and started to shove me back and forth, as if I was able to spit it out,

"Zero!", Ichi yelled pulling him off me, "It's too late now, she's swallowed it, we'll have to call the Magic Examination Center," Ichi gulped,

"The magic what?" I asked confused.

Ichi pulled his mobile out and dialed in a number and put it on speaker phone,

"Hello this is the Magic Examination Center," said a snooty voice,

"Hello this is Ichi, magic examinee number 0194775,"

"Yes and how may we help you?" the voice asked rudely,

"Well what happened was blah blah blah… and that's how we ended up in this situation," explained Ichi,

"Uh huh, WAIT! She swallowed the pearl? What sorta idiot does that!" the voice laughed,

"But is it not possible?" Ichi asked,

"No, the crystal pearl should have never been eaten, so its necessary to make a new remedy to remove it, the earliest we could have that remedy prepared would be erm six months?" the voice said,

"Six months?" Zero's jaw dropped,

"Erm! What the hell is going on, six months? Magic examiners? What the?" I was so confused,

"Uh huh, no, yes okay thank you for your time, bye" Ichi hung up,

"Okay Abbie, Im going to tell you something very secret, so secret no one else can know okay?" Ichi explained,

I nodded bracing myself for what I was about to hear,

"Well me, Zero and Forte are not from this world, we're wizards." Ichi smiled.

_Wizards? What the ----?! _

"And Go and Yakumo are too" Forte added,

"What wizards like flying on a broom stick, and have owls?" I asked,

"No not like that but we can cast spells and that" Zero grinned,

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!! WHAT AM I EIGHT?!! TELL ME THE TRUTH YOU MORONS!!!" I yelled shoving Zero back and fourth like he shoved me,

"Were telling the truth," yelled Zero, pulling away from my grip,

"Abbie, you swallowed the pearl yourself so it should be a believable story," Ichi signed.

"Prove it, cast a spell or something," I pouted,

"Okay" grinned Zero, he pulled his hands in front of him only to be pulled down by Ichi,

"No Zero! It's too crowed here! Your powers could kill somebody!" Ichi snapped

"No they couldn't," Zero said stubbornly,

"Do yours Forte," Ichi nodded at him,

Forte nodded tipped his hat and pulled a flute out of his blazer, he put his mouth to the tip of the instrument and started to play a tune,

The tune was beautiful, it made me want to dance, my mind was going blank and I could feel my eyelids drooping and I began to feel tired.

"Abbie!" some one cried,

The song was gone and I was lying on the ground, staring up at Forte, Zero and Ichi worried faces.

"Are you okay? Im so sorry, I didn't mean to play it that strong," Forte apologized,

"It's okay," I blinked not sure what just happened,

"That was a medium hypnosis spell," Ichi explained, "do you believe us now?" he asked,

I nodded.

"Good now we can continue with our story;

Well us wizards, are in a competition, where a crystal pearl is dropped into the human world and a ton of our kind, wizards, have to find it and keep it for six months you see," Ichi smiled,

"And where is the pearl now?" I asked,

"YOU ATE IT!" yelled Zero,

"Oh! Im so sorry!" I gasped,

"So what's happening now then- WAIT? Does that mean Im going to have wizards coming after me for SIX MONTHS?!"

"Yes, that why we are going to have to follow you every where," Ichi smiled,

"Like your stalkers," Forte joked,

My face dropped, _everywhere? I will have no privacy! _

_But there is a good side I guess being followed by the most gorgeous boys in school, maybe one of them could be my dream guy?_

_Maybe it isn't so bad after all!_

"Is that so aye?" said a voice behind us,

"Did you hear kouhai? She swallowed the pearl," said another voice,

"Uh huh senpai, what sort of normal human does that? She obviously isn't normal."

We all turned round to see, two dark figures in front of us,

I felt cold hands wrap around my waist.

"Abbie!"

Then darkness.


	3. A change of heart ?

"I don't understand how humans can sleep so much senpai" said a voice,

"I know kouhai, but do remember it is only a pathetic human," said another voice,

The voices sounded harsh and cold, like they didn't care about anything but themselves.

I was scarred, scarred to open my eyes, and frightened of what I might see,

A smell filled my nose, its smelt sweet and yummy, its smelt like... Brownies?

I wasn't cold I was quite warm; I was lying on something soft and cushiony.

I was no longer frightened to open my eyes, I opened them just a peek to see a two girls in front of me, I was no longer warm and the smell of brownies had gone, I wanted to close my eyes again,

I was lying on a cold ground.

"Get up we knows your up stupid." Said one voice,

"It worked kouhai," another voice, the voice sounded pleased as if it had achieved some thing good.

I opened my eyes to see two girls standing over me, smirking, one had long blonde hair with green tips, she was dressed in a short turquoise dress which went well with her pale complexion, its lacey pattern covered her arms and her chest, there was a long staff in her hands, on her feet was delicate ballet pumps with lace ups going past her knees.

The other girl had long dark black hair, which was pulled in to two pigtails in the side of her head by two dark purple bows, she was wearing a short corset dress which was the color of a dark plum shade,

"Hello your up finally, did you like my spell? Made you feel all nice and homely didn't it?" winked the purple girl,

"Aha she fell for it senpai," giggled the blue girl,

"My names kouhai and this is my senpai," the blue girl – kouhai smirked,

"So you're the stupid girl who swallowed the beautiful pearl," senpai glared,

"I feel so sorry for that pearl, imagine something being so beautiful trapped in something so ugly," kouhai gasped,

" I wouldn't be able to bear it senpai!" she squealed,

"Enough now, lets think of a few ways to get the pearl out of her," senpai looked at me,

I still hadn't said a word,

"Speak then! What's your name!" Kouhai yelled,

"Abbie, my names Abbie." I whispered,

"Im bored of this already Abbie. I say we just kill her now and be gone sister." Kouhai looked over at her senpai who nodded and started to walk towards me,

"Now Abbie, Im going to make this as painful and long as I want it too be, but I don't want to get my hands dirty you see-" she was interrupted by a loud crashing noise,

"Didn't mommy ever tell you never to play with over peoples things?" said a voice,

it was Zero! I felt a wave of relief, and somebody wrap there arms around my waist but it didn't feel cold like when kouhai and senpai did, it felt warm and safe.

"Don't worry Abbie, ill protect you" whispered Zero,

I felt my heartbeat a thousand beats a minute and my stomach did flips.

"Zero! Take her somewhere safe! We'll deal with these two" I heard Ichi from behind I say,

"Okay" mumbled Zero still holding me,

We were stood at the entrance of the wall where they forced there way in,

"Zero what are you planning on doing, you can't jump! It way too high!" I cried clinging onto him,

"Abbie you seem to be forgetting some thing, we wizards." he smiled ,

"Whoa!" he jumped, we were flying, it felt incredible, the wind was blowing in my face and I had Zero, I felt my face blush as I felt Zero pull me tighter to me.

"Damn it," muttered Zero as we were flying,

"What?" I asked,

"You.. Have a really small chest." He whispered.

"You're a dick head!" I glared trying to squirm out of his arms,

I made a mistake I was now falling,

"Zero!" I called out reaching out for him,

"Abbie!" Zero yelled reaching out for my arms again,

Before I knew it I was back in his arms where I was safe,

"Abbie you idiot! Why did you have to do that! You could of killed yourself!"

"Well you really think I want to be around some one like you when you're like that!" I yelled hitting him on the head.

"Ouch!" Zero yelped, rubbing his head,

Zero and me weren't talking; we landed on a grey rooftop of some building,

We stood still facing each other,

"Zero" "Abbie" we both said at the same time,

"No you first" Zero said,

"I don't like the way you treat me Zero, you treat me like shit! The way you talk to me, even the way you look at me, and I'm sick of it!" I spat,

"Abbie," Zero looked at me with his big blue eyes, and took my hand.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. I been a dick and I know, Im sorry can you forgive me?" he whispered,

_is this the same Zero from my math's class! Bloody hell! has some sort of alien taken him away and replaced him? But he isn't bad looking, he actual quite good looking, but even so he's a dick head._

"Yeah sure what ever." I mumbled,

_Why is my heart beating like this? All he is doing is holding my hand! But those blue eyes… Maybe he really is sorry? _

I bit my lip not sure what to say, Zero was still holding my hand.

_Could this be the start of something true?_

ZERO P.O.V

"I don't like the way you treat me Zero, you treat me like shit! The way you talk to me, even the way you look at me, and I'm sick of it!" the words kept being repeated over and over in my head.

_But I don't under stand! Why am I acting this way! Like I should care what she thinks of me! I don't even know her that well! Argh!_

I was sitting at home in my room with my ipod plugged in, music playing loud in my ears, the words sang to me.

_Lie awake in bed at night_

_And think about your life_

_Do you want to be different?_

_Try to let go of the truth_

_The battles of your youth_

_'Cause this is just a game_

_It's a beautiful lie_

_It's the perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_

_It's time to forget about the past_

_To wash away what happened last_

_Hide behind an empty face_

_Don't ask too much, just say_

_'Cause this is just a game_

"Agh!" I screamed in frustration, _I hate her! I hate her! I screamed in my head, why cant I get her out of my head! _

_But... The way she looked when I used a flight spell to fly.._

_Her long red hair flowing behind her, her face filled with joy,_

_She looked so happy._

_But I had to be a fucking idiot and ruin her fun!_

I don't understand, why am I so angry with myself?

"Fuck it, fuck her!" I cried out in desperation.

_How am I going to face her tomorrow if Im like this!_

ABBIES P.O.V

Walking to school once again, I just cant stop thinking of Zero, why am I so happy to get to math's? I had math's first, I know I did 'cos I checked my time table when I got in, before dinner, after dinner and before I got into to bed just incase my eyes were playing tricks on me.

"Abbie," called a voice behind her,

I turned round to see Zero walking up to me,

"Hey" I said,

"Yo, I could see you walking on your own and I was walking on my own, so I thought lets walk together so we don't seem like such hopeless larys" he smiled.

"Yes okay sounds good" I smiled back, blushing slightly.

"So did you do the math's homework?" he asked lamely,

"Erm yeah, but I got stuck on the 3rd question and had to use my good old friend the Internet" I giggled feeling like a daredevil.

"Oh bad man" he laughed "better not tell Mr. Okla.! He probably send out for a police car to pick you up from school!" he laughed again,

"Yeah! I'd probably have to protest in court about it! 'Im sorry my lord! I was stuck on a question and it was so tempting!" I laughed,

" 'My laptop was just screaming to me you see!'" Zero laughed putting on a girly voice,

We were both laughing, wiping the tears from my eyes.

My phone rang, my ring tone blasting out for everybody to hear.

_Damn_

_Can you feel it?_

_Damn_

_I can't believe it_

_Damn_

_You got me_

_Feeling good_

_Damn_

_Do you dig it?_

_That's the way_

_You do it_

_Damn_

_You know_

_You give it good_

I rushed to answer it, my ring tone can be so unsuitable at times,

"Yello," I answered,

"Abbie," Rokka yelled down the phone,

"Whoa! What's up?" I asked,

"HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME WE WERE MIXED WITH BOYS YESTERDAY!" she screamed,

"What!" I laughed, "Does it really matter?"

"YES! I turned up to school looking like some tramp with my hair pulled back and no make up on to bump into some of the hottest boys ever!" she cried,

"Im sure you look fine!" I laughed,

"This is not a laughing matter you bitch!" she cried, "Please tell me you brought your make up to school!"

"Of course," I giggled, _she's such a drama queen!_

"Good! Im coming to meet you!"

"NO!" I screamed

"What?" Rokka asked, confused of my reaction,

"Erm, ill give it too you at school,"

"Whom are you walking with? Is it a boy!" she laughed,

"Im walking with Zero,"

"Wait! The dick head you were telling me about the other day?"

"Yeah him,"

"Im still here you know," said Zero reminding me,

"Sorry, Rokka I've got to go, meet me in the girls toilets okay I'll be there in 5" I hung up.

"What was all that commotion about Abbie," he asked, tilting his head in confusion, he was so cute. I could feel my heart beating a million beats every time I glanced at him from under my eyelashes – which was often.

Zero's face heated up, for some reason he went bright tomato red,

Which made me go tomato red too,

"Whys everybody gone red," said a laughing voice behind us,

Zero and me both turned round to Yakumo laughing at us,

"Now now, what were you talking about that made you go red aye?" Yakumo raised his eyebrow at us,

"N-n-n-nothing!" stumbled Zero,

Yakumo laughed at us putting his arm around me,

Zero's face all of a sudden got stony.

"So Abbie, you're the girl who swallowed the pearl?" he winked at me,

"Ahaha, not funny" I blankly said.

"Im going to school I can't waste time talking to a pair of idiots like you." Zero growled walking away quick.

"Jeeze what's his problem?" asked Yakumo.

_What do I do?_

_Do I run after him? Or do I leave him to walk the rest of the way on his own?_

ZERO'S P.O.V

"What's was all that commotion about Abbie?" I asked,

She stared at my face for bit then looked at me from under her lashes,

I could feel my face heat up, and so did hers,

"Whys everybody gone red?" said a laughing voice behind me,

Abbie and me both turned round to see Yakumo standing there laughing at us.

"Now now, what were you two talking about that made you go red aye?" he raised a eyebrow at us,

"N-n-n-nothing!" my voice stumbled,

_Come on Zero! Keep your cool!_

Yakumo laughed at me then put his arm around Abbie,

I gritted my teeth and bit my tongue,

"So Abbie, you're the girl who swallowed the pearl?' he winked her,

"Ahaha not funny" she said blankly,

"Im going to school I cant waste my time talking to a pair of idiots like you." I growled,

And before I knew it I was walking away, well more like running.

_Idiot._

I could go back?

_Obviously not!_

I turned as to go back but thought no,

Im such a fucking idiot,

I couldn't stop myself, it just came out,

_You called her a idiot, you idiot._

"Damn it!" Zero cried banging his fists on the wall.


	4. A Fiancee A steamy kiss And Animal Ears?

ZERO'S P.O.V

I walked into math's 10 minutes late,

I had to calm down otherwise I would have been in a worse mood then this morning you see, and I couldn't get on a worse page with Abbie,

I walked in to a loud classroom, but as soon as they saw me they shushed and sat down.

I was going to sit next to Ichi, when I noticed the seat next to Abbie wasn't taken,

So I walked over and plunked myself down,

"Hey," Abbie said,

"Yo" I answered back,

"Where did you go this morning?" she asked,

"Erm well – " I was interrupted by a loud slamming noise,

Everybody looked over towards the door,

And there stood a girl,

Dressed in a purple waist coat, and baggy loose trousers,

She looked like she was out of aldin; she looked like one of the thief characters,

The whole class, including the teacher went quiet,

She looked familiar,

My eyes and mouth made an O shape as I hid my head in my arms,

_How did she find me? _

_Please don't see me!_

"Excuse me sir, Im looking for Zero," she asked,

I could feel everybody's eyes gaze over to me,

"Yes he's over there, and who are you may I ask?"

She ignored his question and made her way to mine and Abbie's table,

"Zero?" she said

I quickly got up and shoved my way past her not saying a word.

"Zero?" she said even louder this time.

"Zero?" she called, following me,

"Go away!" I yelled shoving her so hard, making her lose her balance, and falling over.

"Z-z-zero?" she mumbled,

Everybody's eyes were watching me, including Abbie's.

"Im sorry I didn't mean to shove you that hard," I said helping her up.

"Yay! You do care Zero!" she cried,

She pulled me in to a big hug,

"Excuse me miss but who are who!" cried sir.

"Me? Im Zero's finance." She said smiling.

ABBIE'S P.O.V

"Me? Im Zero's fiancé?" she said smiling.

_Zero has a fiancée! You're kidding me!_

"Oh my gooood!" cried the girls in my class, "wow, talk about getting tied down" the boys mumbled.

"Zero! You never told me!" yelled Ichi, "is it true Zero?" asked Forte.

"W-wait a minute! This is something our parents decided so I-" Zero explained panicking.

"Still a promise is a promise! I'm scrupulous about keeping it! So I decided to become a examinee to find you in the human world" his fiancé cried putting her foot down, "Now resign yourself to the magic world and marry me!"

"Give me a break! Why do I have to marry you!" yelled Zero before running out the class,

"You can't get away Zero!" cried his fiancé, following him.

"Whoa." Muttered Ichi,

A rush of girls clustered round me, asking questions.

"Abbie! You're in trouble!"

"You've got a love rival!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Is this a love triangle?"

The girls all cried,

"No, you misunderstood! There's nothing going on between Zero and me! I'm not involved!" I yelled making them back away,

Huffing and puffing, I sat back down.

_I don't care that zero has a fiancée! Why should I! I barely know the boy! He only follows me round because of the stupid pearl I stupidly swallowed! And he not the only who follows me as well!_

_But still. _

Me, Ichi, Forte, Yakumo, Go, Zero and his fiancée were all sitting on the field, it was lunchtime and it was a very sunny day.

"Zero, you're missing a button! Let me sow it back on" she smiled taking his shirt off.

_It doesn't bother me._

"Zero, I packed you a special lunch! Open wide!" she cried shoving food in his mouth,

_It doesn't bother me._

"Zero, you look tired, why don't you lay your head on my lap!" she cried.

_It. Doesn't. Bother. ME! _

I shoved on my gym clothes; Rokka and Sun stared at me,

"They must really bother her," whispered Rokka,

"Yeah, I certainly wouldn't be able to stand it" Sun whispered back.

_Why am I so irritated!? _

_Its just Zero! He's just a stupid boy for god's sake!_

_Argh!_

**Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!**

It was fifth lesson,

_One more lesson and then home time, only one more lesson!_

On my way to last lesson, I brought a packet of Oreos.

"Why do I have to get so riled up about him?! It's so stupid! I'll have some Oreos to forget about this!" I cried,

I was walking to my lesson when I heard some voices coming from a classroom, being the nosey person I am, I had to listen in,

"This shirts too big!" said a voice

"Just put it on!" yelled a desperate voice,

It's Zero and his stupid fiancée!

i opened the door to tell them to get to lesson when I saw them.

There she was with Zero, but she wasn't in her thief aldin costume, she was wearing bright neon pink lacy lingerie! And Zero was shirtless!

"Abbie?" Zero gasped going red.

"What are you both doing?! Looking like that!" I cried,

"It's not what-" Zero began,

"You're sick!" I yelled throwing some Oreos at him; they hit him right on his face.

"What was that for?!" Zero cried rubbing Oreo crumbs off face,

"You looked happy! I don't believe you!" I cried,

"You pervert!" I yelled dropping my Oreos and running away.

"Wait Abbie!" I heard Zero call.

"Zero! Don't go!" I heard his fiancée call.

_Zero is such an idiot! Why should I care?! My heart is aching.. I wonder why?_

"Abbie," a voice whispered,

I turned round to see Zero standing by the doorway of the classroom I ran into.

"I thought you were crying." He gasped,

I felt my face heat up,

I threw a board rubber at his face,

"Idiot!" I yelled,

"Why do you keep hitting me!" Zero cried,

"I wasn't crying! Spare me your ego!"

"What?"

"I've had it! I hate you!" I yelled,

Zeros face dropped.

_Oh no.._

_I shouldn't have said that._

"I don't hate you," mumbled Zero.

Silence, we were both in awkward silence.

"Um I-" I began,

"Zero! Where are you?!" called a voice,

"Oh no! We better run!" Zero panicked

"What?" I cried as Zero grabbed my hand and started running toward the lockers at the end of the classroom.

"are you here Zero?" called a voice as she entered the class room.

Zero and me were both in a locker together; he had pushed me into one with him to hide from his fiancée.

"That's strange.." the girl muttered,

_Me and Zero, locked in a locker.. We so close, Im smushed up against him._

_I could feel Zero's chest against mine, I just remembered, Zero's shirtless._

"H-hey Zero," I whispered,

"Shhh," Zero whispered, "stay quiet for a bit" he whispered into my ear.

_O-oh my god! My heart is about to explode!_

"Did he go this way?" we heard her say leaving the classroom,

"Is she gone?" I asked, "Good, lets get out." He answered.

"Whoa!" Zero and me yelled, as we both fell out the locker.

His fiancée hadn't left the classroom as we had thought.

Her face crumbled up as she was about to cry, but then she got angry.

"WHAT'S WITH THIS GIRL!" she screamed, "YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME WITH HER! WERENT YOU!!"

I do admit it did look a bit like we were,

I was sitting on top of Zero, who was shirtless.

We both jumped off each other when we saw how we had landed after falling out the locker.

"YOU'LL NEVER BE FORGIVEN! I'LL CAST A SPELL ON HER!!!!" she screamed again,

"TAROT SPELL!" she cried casting a spell with her hands.

There was a bright white flash.

My eyes blinked at how bright it was, and as the light faded away, I noticed some thing Zero had dog's ears and a fluffy tail.

"Zero your ears!" I pointed out,

"Abbie your ears!" he pointed out as well.

Zero wasn't the only one with animal ears and a tail.

I had big black cat ears and a long black tail.

"Oh, Zero's under the spell too" she gasped, "well that works out perfectly!" she grinned.

"What the hell is this!?" I yelled pulling on my cat ears.

"That curse turns you into an animal, it's partial now but you'll keep evolving," she winked, "ultimately you'll transform completely and stay like this for ten years!" she laughed,

Zero yelled "but!"

"Don't worry Zero, relax if you become a dog, I'll marry you and give you a real training!" she smiled at him,

"Well enjoy what's left of your human life! See ya!" she cried before vanishing into thin air.

_Are you serious!_

"Shit!" Zero cried,

"Zero, how many steps are there until we completely transform in to a dog and cat!"

"Three" he whispered.

"Oh no! Zero I don't want to become a real cat!" I screamed.

"Neither do i! we must find a way to transform back!" he cried, "we must find Ichi!"

We ran down the corridor, it was lucky it was lesson time because no one could see the animal ears Zero and me had magically grown.

"Abbie! Somebody's coming!" Zero panicked,

"We can't let them see us!" I said,

"Quick lets hide in here!" he pulled me in to the nearest room which was the Infirmary, we heard the voices past and we relaxed.

"We can't do anything until Ichi is out of lesson," signed Zero,

"No one seems to be around so lets hide in here" I said.

We were sitting on the bed,

"We will be fine if we close the curtains," he said getting up to close the curtains around the bed, and then sitting back down, I nodded in agreement.

_This is so embarrassing! _

"Oh! Is someone here?" asked a voice,

Zero looked at me and mouthed, "What should we do!"

I mouthed back "I don't know!"

And before I knew it, Zero had pulled me under the bed covers and laid on top of me with the duvet over him, hiding his ears.

"What's wrong? Do you have a cold?" the nurse asked.

"I've got a head ache, can I stay in bed for a while?" Zero lamely said,

"Alright, get some rest." She said "but will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah! I will be!" Zero quickly said.

_Just leave already!_

The door slammed and she was gone.

We both relaxed, breathing deeply.

"Whoa!" Zero's hand had slipped and he fell on top of me, our faces breathing against each other's, we were both blushing.

"Sorry!" Zero cried jumping off me like he just burnt himself, "That's okay!" I cried sitting up.

"Zero, how are we going to undo the spell?" I asked,

"Erm, Im not sure" he looked around the room as if the answer was going to jump out on him.

_If only! If only I didn't swallow that stupid pearl! Then this all wouldn't of happened!_

_I would have never met Zero then.._

"Oh! I do remember something out of I read out of a book!"

"Tell me then!"

"Well, I remember it saying something like, getting close, hugging or a kiss can cure the spell!" he smiled at me

_Getting close! Hugging! A KISS!!!! _

_Me kissing/hugging/ or even getting close with ZERO?! _

_It makes me so happy to think of it but also really…_

I cringed,

"But we don't have to I guess.." Zero mumbled, I guess he saw my reaction.

"No, if it's too get the spell undone, then of course" I smiled weakly.

Zero nodded, he started to slowly pull me towards him, I wrapped my arms around him, my heart was pounding, I couldn't breath, I wanted this moment to go on forever.

_Zero!_

_Zero! _

_Zero! _

We held each other for a while before pulling away,

"It didn't work," I said still blushing,

"That means we will have to.. Kiss" he whispered,

"We can't possibly do that, right?" he laughed uncontrollably,

"Yeah" I laughed too.

Then Zero stopped false laughing and so did i.

_There was that silence again.._

"But if it's our only option, should we… Give it… A try?" he asked not looking at me.

"The kiss" my voice barely a whisper,

"Whaaaaat!" I suddenly called out, "But we don't know if it will work!"

"I was just kidding stupid. Don't take it seriously!" Zero voice suddenly turned spiteful,

_Oh, it was a joke. _

I could feel my face fall, and so did Zero's too.

"Im sorry, Im sorry for making you feel uneasy." He looked at me, looking shameful.

_Zero, no that's not what I mea!, I wasn't reluctant about it…._

"O-okay!" I shouted

"Huh?" Zero jumped slightly at my outburst.

"You can………………………………… kiss me" I cringed.

"B-b-but you-" Zero asked,

"I said it's okay, it might work! Hurry up!" I stuttered,

"It's not that.. That didn't want to do it." I blushed.

Zero blushed then nodded and said "Lets do it then!"

"Y-yes please!" I nodded agreeing,

We moved our head together,

"Abbie, C-can you.. Close your eyes?" Zero whispered closing his own eyes first,

"O-o-o-o-okay" I stuttered,

_He really is going to kiss me! _

Zero's breathing slowed as he hesitated, I could feel his beautiful blue eyes sweep across my face.

Zero tilted my head upward; I could feel his hot breath on my face

I closed my eyes, and simultaneously, our lips touched.

Softly at first, only for a second, but it felt like someone had lit fireworks in my stomach.

Pulling me closer to him, I could taste the sweetness of chocolate, and the fruitiness of strawberries.

The kiss became faster and faster, our lips moving together, his hands moving from my back to up into my hair, he was gently playing with my hair, I started to giggle as he tickled my back with his fingers, my hands playful moving up his chest and into his hair then back down to his chest, I couldn't stop my-

"NOT EVEN A CURSE COULD STOP YOU TWO!!!" screamed a voice,

We broke away, to see Zero's fiancée standing there watching us, her face full of anger and her eyes full of hate,

She glared at me,

"ZERO! HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU WANT TO BREAK MY HEART!?" she cried tears welling up in her eyes, "YOU DON'T SEEM TO HAVE ANY REGRET ABOUT IT DO YOU!"

Zero's eyes looked down to the floor,

"YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED TO ME! YOUR EXTACT WORDS WERE, I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU!"

"it was different, I was nine."

"IT STILL MEANT SOME THING TO ME!"

"I think it's best if you change back me and Abbie, and then just leave."

"WHY SHOULD I!"

Tears running down her face,

"You have to release us!"

"I'LL RELEASE YOU BUT NOT ABBIE!"

"What!"

"Im not releasing Abbie!"

"Leaving her out is ridiculous! You have to release her!"

"Urgh! Abbie this, Abbie that! Is she that important to you! But I, I love you too!"

Zero's face fell,

"I wasn't marrying you out of obligation. I love you, only you! And I thought you loved me as well like you said! I've been wanting to see you for a long time!" she sobbed.

"Why don't you understand how I feel?" she whispered, "if I c-cant have you. I'LL CAST A SPELL ON EVERYONE IN THIS SCHOOL AND TURN THEM INTO ANIMALS!!"

"WHAT!" Zero and me shouted,

"Tarot spell! Animal change!" she shouted,

There was a flash.

"Rokka, what's up with those ears?" asked Sun,

"More like what's up with that tail Sun?" asked Rokka,

Screaming filled the halls,

"I have bunny ears!"

"I have bear ears!"

"I have wings!!"

"Zero! Abbie!" yelled Ichi as he rushed into the infirmary,

"Your in animal form, what's going on! The whole is in panic!" he cried,

"If Zero don't love me then I don't care! Everyone should turn into animals!" cried his fiancée,

"Kuku!" yelled a voice, a boy stood at the doorway of the infirmary, his fiancée looked up.

"Kuku! Stop! Stop it now!" the boy yelled, "This isn't going to get you any where!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You don't understand how I feel!" Kuku screamed,

"KUKU!" the boy raised his hand as if to hit Kuku,

"No!" Kuku cried turning her face away,

The boy lowered his hand away, Kuku looked up.

"I've been around you since childhood, and I've always looked after you, I know you have always loved Zero, and how you feel now," the boy said with caring eyes,

"Toto," Kuku said,

"I know your true feelings, and I will always understand them." He smiled wiping her tears away.

"Rokka what are we still doing here?" asked Sun,

"Sun, I have no idea. Lets go home!" Rokka cried running out the door,

"Its nearly nightfall what happened!"

"I don't know, I can't remember"

"Im so sorry!" smiled Kuku,

"For all the trouble" Toto smiled weakly,

"It's okay," smiled Ichi,

"Im so sorry Abbie" smiled Kuku,

"its alright," I didn't really know what to say, Im mean me and Zero have gotten closer then we have ever been! So I just smiled and nodded my head.

She leaned to whisper in my ear,

"You and Zero make a brilliant couple! Just make sure you invite to your wedding!" she winked before joining Toto on the magic flying carpet and vanishing into thin air.

"What did she say to you Abbie?" Zero asked on the way home,

"Nothing doesn't worry about it," I giggled blushing.

"Well kouhai, it seems humans are more fun then we thought,"

"Yes senpai, and just think we are missing out on it all!"

"not for long kouhai, not for long"


End file.
